AshClan/Roleplay
'Archives: 'Archive 1 ---- Smokepaw bounded up to the newly-made warriors. "Congrats!" he meowed, truly happy for them. He hoped that he would get his full name soon, as he wanted to feel the same pride as his friends and also not feel like an apprentice. Even though he would still be one technically, but whatever. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 06:21, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Yewcloud padded along a worn down path, slowing to scent the air. SoulClan! ''His pelt prickled along his spine and he went along closer to the border, sniffing at a clump of bracken. Stale, but SoulClan scent. ''Someone must have been over the border, at least a few days or a week ago. ''"SoulClan have been on our territory," he turned back to Twilightstrike. (decided her power! ) Lavenderpaw gave him a nod and a shy grin. Her pelt tingled and her paws felt shaky, and she did her best not to show it. Concern sprouted like a flower in the back of her head. She knew this feeling well. ''I got this feeling before my mother died. I got this feeling before Shinepaw died. I got this feeling the night of SoulClan's battle with SunClan. I wasn't even there, but I knew something terrible was happening. ''The future held bad things. 21:44, February 6, 2018 (UTC) The night was closing in on them as they hurried into camp, Sorrelflower splitting from her younger tabby sister. The older warrior immediately headed for the warriors den. She had been aching to sleep all evening. Rainsweptflower, on the other paw, hadn't spoken to anyone today. Well except Sorrelflower. That was pretty boring because all Sorrelflower could speak of was the future. Kits. Mates. It was weird, really. Rainsweptflower didn't want that. She wanted to have and explore, and every once in a while break some rules. The tabby she-cat bounded over to her littermate with a cheerful greeting. "Ravenstar!" 02:55, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Rainsweptflower!" Ravenstar greeted her sister, leaping to her paws, and giving her a head butt. "How's your day going?" the tiny she-cat asked, yawning, still tired from the Gathering the other night. 03:01, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Oh! It's great! I went hunting with Sorrelflower but that was might boring. Especially since all she can talk about is settling down soon. Its boring. Totally not the life for me!" She exclaimed. 03:03, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Ravenstar let out a snort of laughter. "All Sorrelflower cares about is fretting over kits and toms. I can't believe she hasn't been pushing me to get a mate yet," she sighed, wishing that all she had to worry about was finding a mate. Stress from her duties was driving her crazy. ''I still wish I could just be a young warrior causing trouble. But I can't. "The Gathering went sort of well. There was nearly a fight between SoulClan and SunClan." 03:12, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Oh! Really?" She exclaimed. "I wish I could have gone!" The tabby warrior bounced excitedly. "What happened?" 03:23, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "I guess Echostar led a surprise attack on SoulClan's camp during the night - for no reason apparently," Ravenstar shrugged. "Larchstar was really angry and then Wolfstorm got involved... but Sandynose saved everyone with some wise words. I think he'd be a great leader one day!" 03:26, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "That sounds amazing!" Tbe tabby sighed wistfully. She wanted to show her Clan her own skills but they didn't really do much of anything. The older warriors even gave her weird looks when she spoke of how she'd mentor an apprentice soon. 03:29, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "I'll make sure you come next time," Ravenstar purred, patting Rainsweptflower's flank with her tail. "Anything interesting happen lately? Something that might have slipped the leaders eye?" 03:36, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "No, not really. Its all so boring. It'd be more interesting if I had an apprentice." She grumbles. How did the senior warriors and elders think she was too irresponsible to train a younger cat? 03:47, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "It's a shame we don't have any queens at the moment," Ravenstar let out a soft sigh. "You'd be a good mentor." I'd like to have an apprentice myself, she said to herself. She had been made leader almost right after she was made a warrior - never had the chance to train an apprentice. "Maybe Sorrelflower will find a mate soon, then we'd be mentoring our kin!" she mewed, half joking. 03:51, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Rainsweptflower giggled. "I don't doubt she'd be in the nursery soon anyway." She replied. "We'd be the best aunts ever." 04:03, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "We would," Ravenstar agreed with a grin. I'd protect them as if they were my own kits, she thought. She wasn't exactly sure if she ever wanted kits - yeah they were cute, but having to take care of them? Sounded hard. "Where's Sorrelflower anyway? I haven't seen her today." I wish all of us could always be together, like how it was when we were in the nursery. Raccoontail tried to focus on hunting. He spotted a blackbird pecking at the ground with it's beak. He stalked toward it, focusing his senses on it, but his mind kept drifting to her. He leaped for the bird, too slow. The bird let out a loud alarm call and fluttered up into a camp, away from the warrior. He let out a hiss of exasperation. I wish we were in the same Clan so we could hunt together. Suddenly dizzy, he sat down to rest. This is mouse-brained! Stop being stupid! Why do you keep thinking about her? 04:12, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Rainsweptflower grinned. "I can't wait!" She bounced with excitement. The pretty tabby warrior shifted. Sorrelflower had made her way into the warriors den and was curled up in her nest, happy to finally be able to sleep. Her paws were aching. 10:22, March 25, 2018 (UTC) It should have been him: it was his destiny, he was born into power. Pantherfang stood tall like a dark and creeping shadow, somewhat similar to the trickster god of the Norse, Loki. Like he was expecting something. The large and dark tabby had just rose up from his slumber, with a fresh laceration scored across his shoulder. There were more where that came from, as well. Chin raised out of unspoken pride for whatever reason, Pantherfang turned his back on his clanmates to disappear from camp. He bumped into Tallfang on the way out. The russet tom cast the shadowy figure a dark and threatening glance before slinking back into camp, although a tiny voice in his head told him to turn and confront Pantherfang instead. He stunk of evil. Tallfang slid over to the fresh kill pile to deposit his kill before he abruptly seated himself to clean an outstretched leg.Silverstar 21:57, March 25, 2018 (UTC) "Oh! I know what'll help! Let's go fkr a hunt, just you and me!" The energetic she-cat exclaimed. She was dancing on her toes, bouncing around her suster. Her blue eyes shining brightly. 22:01, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Ravenstar got to her paws, nodding. "That sounds like it would be nice." She let out a soft breath of relief. It'll be nice to get out of camp. 23:45, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Rainsweptflower giggled and bounced towards the exit. "Great! Let's go!!" She exclaimed. 00:58, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Needleclaw padded aimlessly beside the flowing river, her paws squelching through the muddy bank. Ugh, I honestly am terrfied of FrostClan cats, not because of their battle skills, but because they can handle this mud. It's horrible... ''~ Oakfeather followed his sister through the tightly woven forest of trees, his fiery gaze set on her sleek back fur. Twilightstrike seemed to stream ahead of him, lighter and swifter on the uneven ground. Oakfeather hated his sister for it, but admired her too. ''She might as well be a passing leave. '' ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:24, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Rainsweptflower bounced and waited for Ravenstar at the entrance. "Come on, slowpoke. It'll take us moons at this pace." She didn't know why she still had the energy she had as a kit. Darkstorm strolled into camp, bumping into Rainsweptflower. She squeaked and looked at him with wide blue eyes. "Sorry about that, darlin." He said in a bit of southern drawl. He turned his green gaze on Ravenstar next, he dipped his head to her before he disappeared into the warriors den. 08:36, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Pantherfang continued to stalk outside of camp, spotting a familiar black cat with a notch missing from the ear. Ravenstar! He venomously hissed his sister's name in his head before prowling forward. "What're you doing outside of camp by yourself, Ravenstar?" The black cat paused and glanced over her shoulder, and wasn't Ravenstar at all. It was actually her twin sister, Crowsong, who blinked at her brother in surprise. "Um, no, I'm not Ravenstar. I saw sister back at camp before I left." Crowsong replied, eyeing her shadowy brother up and down before cocking her head. "Why're you acting so creepy, anyways?"Silverstar 12:56, March 26, 2018 (UTC) (psst oak and twilight got warrior names @sandy) Ravenstar followed her sister, giving Darkstorm a polite nod before racing ahead of her sister. "Where should we hunt? I bet I'll get there before you." 15:19, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Rainsweptflower grinned. Her eyes searching the terrain. "We can hunt near the border, have some fun!" She knew Ravenstar was leader and couldn't disobey the code, Rainsweptflower had to go about her own adventures on her own. 23:26, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Ravenstar nodded. "Good idea, there's bound to be some frogs hopping by the pond," she mewed, trotting off. 00:00, March 27, 2018 (UTC) "She wrinkled her nose. Gross, frogs. "I'd rather have furry prey, thanks." Dhe commented and streaked for the trees, scrabbling up one. 00:01, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Ravenstar left her sister to try by the pond. She loved hunting frogs. Rainsweptflower is a crazy mouse-brain if she thinks they taste gross, she thought, sniffing between the bushes along the shore. Hunter padded as as silent as a snake through the undergrowth, hissing with annoyance when his paw got tangled in brambles. His heart pounded with worry of being caught. The Clan cats were hostile to rogues, and he was alone. But his fur prickled with excitement at the thought of seeing his lovely Crowsong again. He stopped in a small clearing and settled down into the shadows to wait. It was a good place to meet without being disturbed. 00:49, March 27, 2018 (UTC) "Better question is: what're you doing out here, Crowsong?" Pantherfang asked with edge in his voice, suspiciously creeping closer to the twin. She jumped in the air, clearly up to something that even a blind cat could see. "Nothing-- BYE!" Overly enthusiastic, she flashed out of sight just like that. Silverstar 00:53, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Hunter waited patiently, then after a while began to wonder if Crowsong was going to show. Maybe she got held up at her camp. These Clans are pretty weird, he thought. One day ''we're going to take over them though.'' 02:03, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Rainsweptflower bounced on the tree branch she was on. She loved hunting squirrels, her light weight made it easy to hunt them and jump from tree to tree. She leapt for the next branch barely making it. She scrabbled onto the branch with a grunt. 02:16, March 27, 2018 (UTC) "Yewcloud and I went out for the morning," Twlightstrike admitted to her brother as they slowed down around a corner. "We found SoulClan scent inside our borders. I want to check the territory." Her usually dark thoughts brightened at the thought of Yewcloud and she suddenly wished he'd followed them. But she had insisted he didn't. For his safety. She felt guilt well up and turned determinedly down the path they had taken that morning, hearing her brother panting behind her. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:39, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Sorrelflower shivered as a cold breeze wafted into the den, the warrior hadn't yet told her sisters or her... "mate". If you could call him that. She hadn't told her sister's she even had a mate. The calico she-cat stood and shook her pelt before she slunk from the den. 03:23, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Crowsong hurried on her way, weaving between trees and logs to lose her brother if he dared to attempt to follow her. Thankfully, she was successful, and had easily left him behind, glancing around with a bemused expression. Taking in a deep breath, Crowsong attempted to ease her racing heart. "Hunter?" Tallfang eventually stalked into the warrior's den to be welcomed by silence and the shadows. He'd been a ltitle moody as of late, more than usual. He was withdrawn from even his Clan activities.Silverstar 13:47, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Raccoontail padded over to the border, his paws heavy. He climbed up an oak tree and settled on the lowest branch, making him self as comfortable as he could on the narrow strip of bark. I wonder if Galaxystorm thinks about me like I think about her. I wonder if she ever thinks of coming to see me, or what it'd be like if we were Clanmates. In a strange heartbeat, a thought sparked in his head, something he had never before. What if he left AshClan? I don't have a family, most of the Clan doesn't trust me, after my childhood ordeal. Would it be so bad if he left?? No! You're being crazy, shut up. Think about everything you do have here; I love Needleclaw, she's my best friend. I don't think I could ever leave her, and my apprentice, and I like the way Ravenstar's been leading AshClan so far... How could you be considering to throw your life away? Hunter had dozed off, but pricked his drooping ears at the sound of Crowsong's voice. Suddenly alert. He spotted her and stalked through the shadows until he was close enough.. He sprang out from the leaves and playfully tackled her. "You had me worried you wouldn't show." 13:57, March 27, 2018 (UTC) A colloquy of laughter came from the ruffle-furred warrior as the loner tackled her, submissively rolling onto her back while swatting at his face with a single paw. "I was worried, too." Crowsong's tone was still light, and she gazed lovingly into Hunter's eyes. "I've missed you."Silverstar 23:13, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages